Requests
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: Requested Stories.
1. Intro

_**Readers,**_

 _ **I'm now taking up requests for stories for Gorillaz. If you have a request for one, just leave a review, or if you wish to be unknown, just PM me your request. A friend of mine asked for a story so in a day or two, I'll be posting their request. That's it, so have fun and a nice day.**_

 _ **~YaoiGoddess22**_


	2. Blind Man's Bluff

**TITLE** **: Blind Man's Bluff**

 **RATED** **: T**

 **PAIRING** **: NONE**

 **REQUESTED BY** **: Sandra**

 **SUMMARY** **: 2D is blind and has been lying to his friends about it. What will happen when the truth comes out?**

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~**~* GORILLAZ *~***

It was a busy day at Kong as the Gorillaz were busy rehearsing for an upcoming concert. They were playing a show next week in London, tickets were sold out in minutes.

Noodle was jumping around the room, smashing away on her guitar as Murdoc just laid back in a chair, plucking the strings of his bass with ease. Russel was bobbing his head to the music while his arms flew everywhere, hitting the drums in time with the music.

2D was at the mic, singing the lyrics of Feel Good Inc. as Noodle's solo started coming up. Jag sat in a chair, tapping his hand but his gaze stayed on his blue haired trainer.

After a rift from Murdoc on his bass, the song was soon finished. "Ha, we're still the best." chuckled Murdoc. "Ya man." agreed Russel. Noodle giggled as 2D just stood by the mic, smiling lightly.

He looked towards Jag, who's gaze hit the floor and the singer walked over to him, sitting in the chair. "So, what next?" asked Noodle. "Eh, take the rest of the day off, we can rehearse more tomorrow or something." said Murdoc.

Russel agreed to that as he was wanting to take a nap. "I'm in on that, a nap sounds good." said 2D. "Aw, but I was hoping you'd watch TV with me." said Noodle sadly. "Sorry luv, how about after I wake up?" asked 2D.

The small girl nodded happily and left the room with Murdoc and Russel.

Now alone, Jag sighed and leaned back, sighing a bit. 2D's smile fell as the room disappears from sight and he's surrounded by darkness. "I'm sorry Jag, I should have stopped after the fifth song." said 2D. "It's not your fault." said Jag.

But it felt like it, without Jag using his powers, 2D was blind. He'd lied to his parents when they asked if he was alright.

After the car accident, 2D did get two eight ball fractures, but he also lost his sight. If his parents had known, they'd have Murdoc thrown in prison faster than you could say Gorillaz. Not wanting more trouble for the bassist, 2D lied and said his vision was fine.

Which it kinda was, so long as Jag used his powers to allow him to see through the Darkrai's eyes.

"Stuart, we can't keep this up, they'll figure it out sooner or later." said Jag. "I don't want them to ever know, Murdoc will kick me out of the band if he knew I was blind, being blind makes me more useless than ever." sighed 2D. "No it doesn't, you may need me to help you see where you're going, but you easily remember the songs and know just where the right notes on your keyboard is." said Jag.

"I guess, but I need you to help me find it." said 2D. "Calm yourself Stuart, you are not useless." said Jag. The bluenette just nods and closes his eyes.

Though it didn't really matter, he saw darkness ether way.

"Come on, let's go take a nap." said Jag. With that, 2D could see the room and the two left the recording studio for the lift.

A nap sounded great.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

The rest of the day passes pretty quickly. 2D napped, hung out with Noodle, had dinner, watched TV and finally bed.

It was a new day and it seemed Murdoc was going to waste it in bed. 2D is now laying on his bed, listening to the radio with Jag leaning against the headboard.

"These songs suck." whined 2D. "Ya, they lost touch with good music long ago." agreed Jag. The radio went to another commercial when the Darkrai's phone started ringing.

He hovers away to answer it. "Hello, Jag here...what, how'd this mix up happen?! ...are you serious, how many idiots are you going to hire?! ...I don't care who's children they are, if they screw up, kick their asses to the curb! ...okay, okay, I'm on my way." sighed Jag. He hung up with 2D watching him. "What happened?" asked 2D.

"The music company was supposed to get the collaborators for the show next week, but they f**ked up and called in the wrong people, now I have to go down their and fix their stupid ass mistakes." growled Jag. "How long will you be gone?" asked 2D nervously.

The Darkrai was hesitant, after all, if he wasn't here, 2D couldn't see. "I'll try to be gone for an hour, two at most, besides, Murdoc is asleep, so no practice today." said Jag.

The singer nodded and Jag gave him a hug. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." promised Jag. With that, he was gone and 2D was left in darkness.

The bluenette lays down on the bed, taking deep breaths, he'll be fine. Jag would only be gone for two hours, but he still hates being left in the dark, literally. But Jag has his own work, and it'd be weird for the singer to tag along, he can't keep Jag beside him all the time.

With a sigh, 2D rolls over, deciding to try and nap the two hours away. Just as he gets his breathing calmed, the door opens.

"Hey face-ache, get up!" demanded the voice. It was Murdoc, wasn't he asleep?! "Wh-what's going on?" asked 2D. "Rehearsal, we need to practice that new song Noodle wrote." said Murdoc. 'A new song?!' thought 2D.

This was bad, if it was an old song then it'd be fine, but a new song without Jag, that was a bad. "I actually don't feel good, Murdoc." lied 2D. "I don't care, we need to practice, so get up and get to the studio!" demanded Murdoc.

The Satanist then slammed the door shut and the singer sat up, panicking. He had to sing a new song, they were going to know the truth now.

He gulped but got off his bed, grabbing the doorknob and opening the door. The creak echoed loudly through the empty stairwell, just adding insult to injury.

2D carefully makes his way up the stairs and reaches the car park where he hears many echos. 'Jag, please get here soon.' thought 2D.

Going from memory, he carefully makes his way to the studio, though easy as he could make out Noodle playing her guitar. Taking a deep breath, he walks in and feels eyes on him.

"What the hell took you so long?!" demanded Murdoc. "I'm not feeling well, remember?" asked 2D. "Do you want some tea, Toochi?" asked Noodle sweetly. "I'm good on tea." said 2D. Bless Noodle's little caring heart.

"Come on, let's just practice already." groaned Murdoc. 2D used his feet to find the mic, luckily the others didn't notice. As he took the mic in hand, a paper was shoved into his chest.

"Here's the new song Noodle wrote." said Murdoc. "Yep, I call it El Manana." she giggled. 2D gulps as he holds the paper, seeing just darkness.

He couldn't perform this song, he couldn't see the lyrics. "Okay, let's start, 2D, get singing." demanded Murdoc. The bluenette shook as the music started. It was a nice tune, but the tune wouldn't help him sing the song.

"Hey face-ache, you missed your cue!" yelled Murdoc. "S-sorry, I was still re-reading." lied 2D. "Murdoc, he's not well, maybe we should practice later." suggested Noodle. The singer smiled a bit, he hoped Murdoc would allow it.

"No, we need to practice this new song, so suck it up, dullard, now get singing and don't miss your cue again!" yelled Murdoc. 'Dammit.' thought 2D. Talk about the blind leading the blind.

They tried again four times and every time 2D missed the cue. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" yelled Murdoc. "I-I'm not well." lied 2D. "Not well my ass, you can still read the damn paper and sing a bit, but no, you just miss every single cue!" growled Murdoc.

The bluenette stepped back as he felt Murdoc stomp closer. "I know you can read, so why not this song, what, have you lost more brain cells?!" demanded Murdoc.

2D shook and before he knew it, he was hitting the sound board and on the floor, holding his pulsing head. "Murdoc, stop hitting him!" yelled Russel. "Ya, he's just not well." said Noodle. "He's always 'not well', he can't always be unwell." snapped Murdoc.

2D sat up, rubbing his head as the pulsing settled to a throbbing. "Now, are you finally gonna sing the song, or are you just going to dit there and whine?" asked Murdoc. 2D just sat there, he couldn't perform the song without Jag, and if he tried, he'd just get beat up more.

"No." said 2D. "What did you just say?" asked Murdoc dangerously. "I can't perform the song right now." said 2D. It was silent and then he was pulled up, smelling liquor and smoke.

"What do you mean you can't perform it now, do I need to beat it into you, why can't you?!" yelled Murdoc. 2D shook and had enough. "I can't sing it because I can't see the lyrics, I'M BLIND, MURDOC!" yelled 2D.

It's silent, no one spoke, even the house hushed up. "What did you just say?" asked Murdoc.

2D pulled himself free, hitting the sound board. Using it, he left the room and fled down the hall, not knowing where he was going. 'Dammit, they know, they know and will kick me out, I'm useless.' thought 2D.

He ran to hit the wall, rubbing his nose. "Damn." groaned 2D. Feeling the wall, he finds a door and goes in, shutting it behind him. He has no idea where he is and feeling around, he finds just boxes, so one of the storage rooms.

He sits down and pulls his legs close, sniffling. 'Come home soon, Jag.' thought 2D.

Minutes passed and the door to the room opened. "2D, this is the last room on this floor, where are you?" asked Murdoc. The singer kept silent, willing Murdoc to just leave.

Footsteps echoed before falling silent. "Found you." chuckled the bassist. 2D flinches and Murdoc sits down next to him. It's quiet for another minute or two.

"You're blind, when did you lose your sight?" asked Murdoc. "After I woke up from the coma, I just lied about it so you wouldn't get in more trouble." admitted 2D. Murdoc takes a sharp intake, so it was his fault.

2D lost his sight because of him, and he still kept quiet just to help him. 'And yet I'm still beating the shit out of him.' thought Murdoc.

"Blind, yet still able to work, how does that even work?" asked Murdoc. "Jag, he uses his powers to let me see through his eyes, so I've been able to perform thanks to him." said 2D. 'So that's how he does it.' thought Murdoc.

Jag was always by the singer's side, no matter what. But today he's out, leaving the singer in darkness for a few hours.

The two fall silent again, nether knowing what to say. Murdoc taps his leg a few times before looking at his blind singer. "Hey, Russel and Noodle are in the living room, worried for you, let's go join them." said Murdoc.

"But, I'm useless, without Jag, I can't perform." said 2D. "Calm your shit, you can still play and sing, so you're not a complete waste." said Murdoc. Not the best words, but as far as comforting words from Murdoc, that was the best 2D was going to get.

Taking a deep breath, he lets Murdoc guide him back to the others.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Jag got home three hours after he left, turns out there was a few other problems they didn't mention. Safe to say a lot of people were fired.

Jag goes to the bedroom but finds 2D nowhere in sight. "Stuart?" called Jag. He left to search for his missing trainer, getting worried.

He gets to the living room to find 2D on the couch with a sleeping Noodle at his side. "Stuart, sorry I took so long, idiots over there." said Jag. "It's okay, um, Jag, they know." said 2D. "They know your blind." said Jag.

"Ya, but they were okay with it, seeing as I can still perform." said 2D. The Darkrai chuckled to sit next to him. "And you worried over nothing." said Jag. "I guess." snorted 2D.

The singer blinked and soon he was seeing the living room and Noodle asleep on him. "Oh, she's wearing that new shirt she got last week." said 2D.

Murdoc walks in to stare a bit. "Sight back?" he asked. "Jag's back." said 2D. Murdoc shrugged to continue on, still drinking from his bottle.

His secret was out, but 2D was pleased to see nothing was changing. He was still the singer, and of course he knew Murdoc would be back to insults, though the beatings may stop...maybe.

Still, things were still the same and the bluenette couldn't be happier for it.

 _ **A/N:**_ **And with that, Sandra's request is finished. I hope she likes it. ore requests to come. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	3. Misadventure in Noodle Sitting (2doc)

**TITLE** **: Misadventure in Noodle sitting**

 **RATED** **: T**

 **PAIRING** **: 2D/Murdoc**

 **REQUESTED BY** **: 2docLuv**

 **SUMMARY** **: Russel is out for the day, leaving 2D and Murdoc to watch Noodle. Seems easy enough, right?**

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~***

2D yawned loudly as he lay on the couch, channel surfing. It was a lazy Friday morning with nothing to really do. Especially since Murdoc was still in bed.

Finally fed up with the TV, 2D clicks it off and sits up, stretching his stiff muscles. As he finishes, he hears footsteps to have arms around his shoulders.

"Morning." greeted Murdoc. "Morning Mudsy, sleep well?" asked 2D. The Satanist shrugs to jump over the back of the couch, arm draped over his lover. "It was alright, though their was no bluebird waiting for me." said Murdoc. "Sorry Muds, I wanted to eat." said 2D.

Murdoc snorts to lean over, bringing their lips together. The bluenette hums in bliss, leaning more into the bassist as his hips are grabbed and pulled onto his lover's lap.

"Hm, feeling up for a little rump?" asked Murdoc seductively. "Always, luv." beamed 2D. Chuckling, Murdoc kisses 2D again, opening his mouth so his long, serpent-like tongue could roll with the singer's smaller one.

The two are so into their little make-out that they don't hear the loud footsteps. A throat being cleared however broke them apart.

Russel stood in the living room entrance, arms crossed. "Please don't stink up the living room, baby girl comes in here a lot." said Russel. 2D blushes to hide his face in Murdoc's chest. "Fine, killjoy, we'll take it to Stu's room." said Murdoc. "Not today, man, I have a job for you two." said Russel. "Huh, a job?" asked 2D.

"Ya man, I got some things to do today so I'll be out all day, so I need you two to watch Noodle, think you can manage?" asked Russel. "Please, it'll be easy." snorts Murdoc. "You sure man, she is very hyperactive and always on the move." said Russel.

"We got it, Russ, anything we should know?" asked 2D. "Don't give her sugar, soda is fine but only at lunch, only PG rated films for her, I don't think she's ready for the older stuff yet, be ready to play anything, from video games to even dress up, she loves it as 'family time', and most importantly, keep an eye on her, she gets curious and will wonder off." said Russel. "Understood." said 2D. Murdoc just waved his hand as the larger man sighs.

"Baby girl is in her room at the moment, still sleeping, so don't mess this up, or both you cracker asses will get it." growled Russel. With that, he stomps away, leaving the two alone.

"Wow, so we got Noodle all day." said 2D. "It'll be a walk in the park, I mean, if Russ can do it, why can't we?" asked Murdoc. "Because Russel has experience with kids and we don't?" asked 2D. "Shut up...she's still sleeping, so quickie in the bathroom?" asked Murdoc. "Sure!" agreed 2D happily.

An hour later, a door opens to reveal ten year old Noodle with messy black hair and wearing a long teal gown with a white sleepy cat on it. Rubbing her eyes, Noodle walks down the hall, dragging a toy pikachu with her, as she enters the bathroom.

Doing her usual bathroom ritual, she exits for the kitchen, seeing her Onii-chan; big brother, and her Oji; uncle. "Ohayō Onii-chan, Oji." said Noodle. "Hey Noods, sleep well?" asked 2D. Noodle understands English but can't speak it very well.

"Hai, watashi wa yoku nemashita." said Noodle. Murdoc blinked to look to his lover. "Any idea what she said?" he asked. "No, but I do know Hai means yes." said 2D. Noodle smiles to nod her head before taking a seat at the table.

"Tamago wa shite kudasai." said Noodle. "Uh, sure." said Murdoc. He walks to the cabinet to pull out some cereal and gives it to her. Noodle blinks to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think it was cereal she wanted." said 2D. "Then what, I don't understand Japanese." said Murdoc. The singer is silent to smile.

"Did you want Toast?" asked 2D. Noodle shook her head.

"Bacon?"

Another head shake.

"Pancakes?"

She blew a raspberry.

"What about eggs?"

"Hai!" beamed Noodle. "She wants eggs." said 2D.

Murdoc rolls his eyes as 2D gets up to make it. Noodle giggles to sway her legs a bit but frowns. "Rasseru wa dokodesu ka?" asked Noodle. "Huh?" asked Murdoc.

Noodle sighs to pull her bangs back, making her look bald before puffing out her cheeks. "Oh Russel, he has some things to do today so Stu and I are watching you." said Murdoc. The guitarist raises an eyebrow, Russel left them in charge of her?

"Damumitto." muttered Noodle. "Ya, ya, sure." said Murdoc.

2D brings over a plate of scrambled eggs, making the girl perk up. "Itadakimasu." said Noodle. She digs in as Murdoc walks over to his lover.

"This will be tough, I can't understand a damn word she's saying." whispered Murdoc. "Well, we can always ask and get a nod from her, she's still taking those lessons." said 2D. "Ya, when is that translator getting back?" asked Murdoc. "Next week, his mother did pass away." said 2D.

The Satanist nods as Noodle finishes with a satisfied smile. "Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita." said Noodle. She looks over to flash a thumbs up. "You're welcome, Noods." beamed 2D.

"Ya, now go get dressed and we'll watch a movie or something." said Murdoc. Noodle smiles big to rush out of the kitchen and for her room. The couple go into the living room where Murdoc looks through the movies.

"What about a classic like the Omen?" asked Murdoc. "No, Russel said we can't go above PG movies." said 2D. Murdoc looks to their PG movies to gag. "No way am I watching any of that shit, if she can handle being a celebrity, ghosts, demons and zombies, she can handle this." said Murdoc.

"Are you sure?" asked 2D. "Course, when have I ever been wrong?" asked Murdoc. "What about that time at the bar when you hit on that woman who turned out to be a-" started 2D. "Shut up, you said you wouldn't bring that up!" yelled Murdoc.

"Sorry." muttered 2D. "Don't worry, she'll love this." said Murdoc.

Noodle then enters the room with her radio helmet on and wearing a red long coat with matching shorts. "Watashitachi wa nani o mite iru nodesu ka?" asked Noodle. "Sit down, Noodle, you'll enjoy this film." said Murdoc.

Noodle smiles to sit next to 2D, cuddling to his side. "Hey girly, save some room for me, he is mine." said Murdoc. "Mudsy, be nice, you can share." giggled 2D. Noodle sticks her tongue out as Murdoc joins them on the couch, taking to 2D's unoccupied side.

The movie starts and Noodle seems fine.

However, half way through the movie 2D feels lighter on his left. Looking, he panicks to look at his lover. "Stop the movie, Noodle is gone!" said 2D. Murdoc did and looked around the living room, but the young girl was gone.

"Dammit, Murdoc, this is why Russel said PG movies!" yelled 2D. "Oh come on, she deals with worse everyday." said Murdoc. The two split up and go in search of little Noodle.

2D eventually finds her hiding in Russel's room, under his covers. "Noodle, are you okay?" asked 2D. "Amarini mo osoroshī." whimpered Noodle. "Aw Noods, Murdoc didn't mean to frighten you, he just thought you'd like a more grown up movie. "Baka Oji!" declared Noodle.

"Come on Noodle, come out, how about we go to the park?" asked 2D. It's silent till Noodle slides out, poking her head out. She nods and the singer picks her up to walk out the room.

"Murdoc, I found her, let's head to the park." said 2D. "The park, why?" asked Murdoc. He pauses upon seeing 2D's upset face and Noodle's frightened form. "Ya sure, park it is." said Murdoc.

The three then head out and arrive at the small park. 2D disappears for the bathroom as Murdoc takes the guitarist to a small dessert stand. "Keep quiet about the movie and I'll get ya something." said Murdoc. Noodle smiles big to nod happily.

A few minutes later, 2D comes back to sit with his lover. "Where's Noodle?" he asked. "On a jungle gym, she won't tell Russel about the movie." said Murdoc. "Really, did you bribe her?" giggled 2D. "Ya, gave her a bunch of goodies from that dessert stand nearby." said Murdoc.

2D pales to look at him. "Sugar, you gave her sugar when Russel told us NOT TO!" cried out 2D. "Ya, I mean come on, how bad can it be?" asked Murdoc.

At that they heard loud screaming and looked to see Noodle running all over the playground, jumping over kids and leaping onto the equipment. "Oh right, when kids eat a lot of sugar, they get the sugar rush." muttered Murdoc. 2D glares at him and the two leap to their feet to chase the charged up little girl.

It's not easy.

Noodle is very fast and very agile, making her impossible to catch. Soon the playground isn't enough and she's running around the whole park.

"You just HAD to give her a shit load of sugar." snapped 2D, catching his breath. "How was I supposed to know, I'm no expert." spat Murdoc, panting hard. "Well, it can't last for long right?" asked 2D. "Nah, it'll wear off, once you got a sugar rush, it's inevitable that you'll crash." said Murdoc. "But, WHERE will she crash?" asked 2D.

The two share a look and chase after the hyper guitarist again.

Noodle soon runs from the park and through the streets, running into stores. "What now?" asked 2D. "She's like a drug addict, she can feel the effects fading so she's looking for another hit." said Murdoc. "More sugar, oh man, Russel is going to KILL us." groaned 2D.

They chase the young girl around only to see her vanish into the mall. "Shit, they have a candy store in there." said Murdoc. They rush inside but it's crowded today, making it hard to spot her.

"Hey you, seen any hyper kids around?" asked Murdoc to a teenager. "Um, like, a small kid in red just zoomed right by me, she total ruined my hair." said the girl. Her hair looked fine, making the bassist roll his eyes.

"Where did she go?" asked Murdoc. "Uh like, that way." said girl. The two took off running, looking for Noodle. "Man, now I'm starting to see why Russel left us with those rules." said Murdoc. "I know, we have to find her before she gets more sugar or crashes." said 2D.

They heard a loud shriek and look down to see a flash of red. "Noodle." they both chimed. "I'll take the South, you take North, we'll try to cut her off." said Murdoc. 2D nods and they split up.

Murdoc rushes down the escalator and runs down the way. He spots the girl as she runs into a clothing store with 2D right behind her.

"We got her cornered." said Murdoc. "Ya, except she's agile and quick." said 2D, out of breath. Murdoc thinks for a moment to smile.

"Stay out her, I'll lure her to you and you grab her." said Murdoc. "Uh, okay, just be careful." said 2D.

Murdoc goes into the store and sees clothes on the ground and manikins completely messed up. Looking around, he soon spots her jumping and swinging from some hanging curtains.

"Noodle, get down now, we're heading home!" yelled Murdoc. "Īe, amarini mo tanoshī!" laughed Noodle happily. Murdoc jumps for her but the hyper child hops down and runs out.

There's a loud scuffle before Murdoc rushes out. 2D is on the ground, holding tightly to Noodle who is wiggling and squirming to escape. "Īe, watashi wa tanoshiku sugoshite imashita." whined Noodle.

"Ugh, let's go home now." groaned 2D. The two quickly leave the mall with the hyper Noodle, heading back to the park and for their car. "Shouldn't the sugar rush being stopping now?" asked 2D. "It should." said Murdoc.

They both jumped to hear a snore and to their amusement, Noodle was now fast asleep. "About time." whispered Murdoc. 2D smiles and they drive home for a long rest.

Well, least for an hour and a half.

Sticking to Russel's rules this time, they make it to bedtime with Noodle sound asleep.

2D lays on the couch, sighing as he hears Murdoc walk in with two beers. "Today has been hell." groaned Murdoc. "No kidding, we scared Noodle, then gave her sugar, took our eyes off her to run all the way to the mall where she traumatized people and destroyed the shops." said 2D, taking a beer. "Ya, so we broke all of Russel's rules?" asked Murdoc. "Well, we did technically play with her, so we kept that one." said 2D.

Murdoc nodded when they heard the lift ding. Russel then walks in to smile at the two. "Hey guys, how was it today." asked Russel.

"Fine, we had a blast today." said Murdoc, rolling his eyes. "Ya, it was a long and interesting day, Noodle is asleep right now." said 2D. The large man smiles to cross his arms with a laugh.

"Really, man, I underestimated you two then." said Russel. "Hell ya you did." snorts Murdoc. "Well, I do have more things coming up next week, so you guys can watch her again." said Russel.

He yawns and walks away when he gets jumped. The large man is now staring up into the eyes of a terrified Murdoc Niccals.

"WE ARE NEVER WATCHING THAT LITTLE SHE-DEMON AGAIN!"

 _ **A/N:**_ **But Murdoc, it was your fault all that happened. Anyway, I hope 2docLuv enjoyed this. Still taking requests but till next time. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	4. Let's Date

**TITLE** **: Let's Date**

 **RATED** **: T**

 **PAIRING** **: 2D/Murdoc**

 **REQUESTED BY** **: Baddycree**

 **SUMMARY** **: While they have been sleeping together, Murdoc and 2D have yet to date, leaving the relationship more like friends with benefits. Can Murdoc change that?**

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~***

Murdoc was growling lowly to himself as he sat at the kitchen table, leg bouncing as he stares at his beer. He was in an irritated mood which was slowly threatening to explode into a violent fury.

The reason was simple, Murdoc had seen his 2D, _HIS_ blue bird, talking to a big chested, fat ass bimbo whore at their show last night.

The whore was obviously a faker with fake tits, fake ass, fat hair, just fake everything! She had been pushing into the bluenette, batting her eyes and her fat lips were pouting and no doubt asking for sex.

That pissed the bassist off, 2D was his and his alone, has been that way for over a year.

He had no idea if 2D would have said yes, but he didn't get that chance as he'd stepped in and got the singer to help pack up so they could go home. Course he was alone with the fake bimbo, who asked him for some fun. Murdoc had agreed, but he doesn't think she enjoyed their little game of 'kick-the-bimbo whore-into-the-back-alley'. While he enjoyed doing that, he was still pissed off.

Why would 2D look at other people when he was with Murdoc?!

After the concert, he'd taken 2D to the winnie and he has no doubt that the bimbo was forgotten once they hit the sheets. Still, was 2D not happy with him?

As he ponders this Noodle walks in and stares. "Glaring at your drink and leg going off, what's wrong this time?" asked Noodle. "Stu was talking to a whore last night, why would he, he's with me!" yelled Murdoc.

The girl blinks to ponder this. "You and Toochi are dating, since when?" asked Noodle. "Since over a year now." said Murdoc. "Really, well, I know you guys sleep together, but that's more friends with benefits." said Noodle.

Murdoc stares at her as the guitarist grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. "Friends with benefits, no way." spat Murdoc. "Really, what do you and Toochi do together as a couple?" asked Noodle.

"We watch movies." said Murdoc. "With Russel and me." said Noodle, taking a sip of water.

"Well, we eat out."

"With Russel and me."

"The bar?"

"Russel is there as well."

"Music?"

"Work related and usually with me or Russel too."

Murdoc was stunned and looked away, so, he and 2D have never done anything alone together. "Murdoc, if you want Toochi to know you like him, then actually take him on a date." said Noodle.

"Date, but we have sex pretty much every night." said Murdoc. "One, too much information, and two, that just makes him think you only like him for sex." said Noodle. "Okay, but what do I do, sex is pretty much how I usually date." said Murdoc.

"Well, what about a fancy restaurant?" asked Noodle. "Too mushy, that romantic shit makes me gag." said Murdoc.

"What about a romantic movie then?" asked Noodle. "I may be bi-sexual, but I ain't no Nancy boy!" growled Murdoc.

"I'm just listing things off I've seen in magazines, you don't actually have to follow it to the letter, what I mean is, do something the two of you will like, alone, make the night about you guys." said Noodle. She walks out and this leaves the Satanist silent to ponder.

"Hm, maybe a date would help." muttered Murdoc. With that, he gets up and enters the lift for the car park.

He gets out to travel down the stairs to where he knows his blue bird is. "Hey 2D, I need to talk to you." said Murdoc. He walks in for a blush to spread on his cheeks.

There was 2D, laying on the bed in just his jeans and no shirt, showing off his pale, slim torso that was covered in Murdoc's bites and claw marks. "Hey Murdoc, what's up?" asked 2D sweetly.

"Uh, gah, tonight at seven, be dressed nicely and meet me by my car, we're going out tonight, just you and me." said Murdoc, looking away. "Really, okay." agreed 2D.

The bassist just nods to then quickly leave the room and rush for his Winnebago. "Dammit, why is he so adorable?!" demanded Murdoc. He sighed to look at himself in just a pair of dirty jeans.

"Right, I better do some laundry before seven gets here." said Murdoc. He grabs the clothes on his floor and rushes to the laundry room.

He only has a few hours left after all.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

It was finally seven and Murdoc was waiting by Stylo, leg tapping impatiently. The only nice clothing he owns is an Anarchy t-shirt with long white sleeves, dark jeans and his Cuban boots. The rest were just of his usual long sleeve gray shirt and a tux, which would be over dressing.

He then looks up to see 2D walking over, dressed in the same outfit from the Feel Good Inc. music shoot. "Hey Murdoc, oh, I loved that shirt, where did you find it?" asked 2D. "Um, it was buried on my floor." said Murdoc.

The bluenette beamed and the two got into the car to drive off. "So, what are we doing?" asked 2D. "We're going to see a new horror movie that came out." said Murdoc.

"Really, which one?" asked 2D. "Don't know, there's a few so we'll just pick one." said Murdoc. The singer agrees and they drove to the movie theater. They ended up deciding on one involving a vengeful ghost haunting a girl who goes to an asylum.

2D is watching the film in awe while Murdoc watches bored but he happily gets to hold the singer who cuddles him a bit. Whether or not he was aware didn't matter, Murdoc was just happy to hold his blue bird close.

After film, they walk out, 2D happily talking of it. "That was pretty good, the jump scares were weak but the creepiness was great!" beamed 2D. "I guess, you hungry?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, a bit." said 2D, patting his belly.

"There's a Chinese restaurant a bit down the road, how about we eat there?" asked Murdoc. The singer happily agrees and the two get into Stylo to drive there.

The building looked small, but the inside was large and full of many tables. Luckily it wasn't too crowded so they were seated right away and no one really recognized them.

"Hm, what looks good?" asked 2D, eying the menu. "Besides you, the Tao chicken looks good." said Murdoc. "Really...wait, what was that about me?" asked 2D. Murdoc just laughs as the singer frowns a bit.

"Can you find anything I'd like, I can't read the print." said 2D. "Sure luv, it is a bit small, uh, they have that vegetable lo mein you like, plus fried rice, spring rolls, and a few other things." said Murdoc. "Can you order for me please?" asked 2D.

The bassist agrees as 2D can't see the print on the menu. The waiter soon comes over and takes their orders before leaving. "So, enjoying yourself?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, I still really liked that movie, especially that creepy part where the girl's mouth is gone and the skin is stretching as she tries to scream." said 2D.

Murdoc laughs more, not at what the singer said, but at the couple behind him who look ready to vomit. Seeing the bassist laughing, 2D looks back to see the couple. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know anyone was behind me." said 2D.

Murdoc just kept laughing, especially when the couple asked for the bill. "Stop it, I feel so bad." whined 2D. "Nah luv, don't feel bad, it's there fault for not understanding horror." snickered Murdoc.

The bluenette just pouted as their food finally arrived. 2D twirls the lo mein before taking a bite, slurping up any hanging noodles. Murdoc snorts at the sight before biting into his own food.

The meal passed in silence, only being broken by a comment or two from Murdoc. The meal done and bill paid, the two walk out the restaurant and into the night.

"That was good, and I'm stuffed." sighed 2D. The bassist snorts when his blue bird pauses. "Can we take a quick stroll?" asked 2D, looking towards the park entrance. "Sure, why not." said Murdoc.

They cross the street quickly to then slow to a walk and go on their way. The park was empty, no one was around, not even a cricket was chirping.

"Tonight was nice, thanks for taking me out." said 2D. "Glad to do it." winked Murdoc. After a bit, the two find a bench and sit down, looking up to the night sky.

"Stu, I hope you realized that tonight, it was a date." said Murdoc. "To be honest I wasn't sure, I was hoping it was so I'm glad to hear it." said 2D happily. The bassist chuckles before wrapping an arm around 2D, pulling him close. "Well, I had been thinking we've been dating the whole time, least till Noodle pointed out that all we did was have sex." said Murdoc.

"Well, it didn't help, I've liked you for a long time." said 2D, blushing a cute pink. "Hm, same, why do you think I was so pleased to kick Paula out." said Murdoc. "Please don't bring her up." whined 2D.

The two laughed happily before settling to look at their surroundings.

Snorting, Murdoc leans down, capturing 2D's lips. The singer lets out a sound of surprise before returning the kiss, moaning sweetly, beautiful music to the Satanist's ears. Pulling his blue bird closer, Murdoc licks his lips before slithering his tongue in, twirling with 2D's in bliss.

2D sighed gently, wrapping his arms around his lover, moving to sit on his lap. Murdoc's hands land on his waist before pulling back with a small pop. 2D looked down at him with half open lids before smiling happily.

"I love you, Mudsy." beamed 2D. "Hm, love you too, Pet." said Murdoc. He pulls 2D down again for another kiss before having 2D settle in his lap, head on his chest as they just enjoy the night.

"When we get home, we going for another rump in bed?" asked 2D. Murdoc hummed a bit before smiling gently. "Nah, let's just enjoy the night." said Murdoc, running his hand through his blue bird's hair.

And enjoy the night they did.

 _ **A/N**_ **: Another request done. Hope you like it, Baddycree. Till the next request, stay tuned and plz review.**


	5. Kitty 2D

**TITLE** **: Kitty 2D**

 **RATED** **: M**

 **PAIRING** **: 2D/Murdoc**

 **REQUESTED BY** **: Guest**

 **SUMMARY** **: 2D heads out for a simple night of drinking, least till he finds himself in the hands of a stranger. One who has plans for him.**

 **(CONTAINS: Bondage, pet play and drugged drink, if you don't like any of these things, please hit the back button.)**

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~***

It was late as a pub was bustling with many people. It was the weekend, a perfect time to get wasted without worrying about being somewhere come hangover time. The pub was loud as the door opens.

Walking in is a man with no eyes and hair that's more blue than the sky. He was dressed in a simple teal shirt with white washed jeans. He smiled a bit at the laughter of the pub and heads for the counter. The man was Stuart Pot but he prefers 2D as it sounds cooler.

He takes a seat at the counter to order a beer, getting a wink in return from the bartender. The bartender was a young woman who looked to be in college, but who was 2D to judge. He receives his beer as well as a napkin...with the bartender's number. He pockets the napkin to sip at his beer.

He'd been working double shifts at the local music shop as one employee was sick all week. Conveniently when there was a Skillet concert in town. 2D had been in a bad mood all week, but this weekend he will finally get a break. He has nothing to do except drink, smoke, eat, listen to music and watch the telly.

The bluenette finishes his drink to order another. As he waits, he feels a presence next to him. "Hey there cutie, what brings you here?" asked a voice.

2D looked to see a man slightly older than him with pale green skin with black hair, and was one of his eyes red? "Um hi, just here to drink." said 2D. The man chuckles to sit next to him, eying the bluenette up and down.

"Looks like you had a shit week, work trouble?" asked the man. "Ya, worked a double shift all week." said 2D. The man nods to then chuckle. "How stupid of me, I didn't tell you my name, I'm Murdoc." said the man. "Call me 2D." said the bluenette.

"2D, not a bad name, kitten." purred Murdoc. 2D nods to look away, wondering where the bartender was. 'Did he call me kitten?' thought 2D.

The woman soon comes back, putting down a beer and a glass of rum. Murdoc takes his drink as 2D sips his. "So, what do you do?' asked Murdoc. "I work at a music shop, what about you?" asked 2D. "I give music lessons to morons, other than that I'm trying to start my own band." said Murdoc.

The bluenette smiles a bit at that, he really loves music, and this man was really living it up.

A vibration shakes 2D a bit and he looks at it. It was a text from his ex Paula, asking if he was busy. Shaking his head, 2D deletes the message and blocks the number. He really should get rid of her number.

"Something wrong?" asked Murdoc. "An old girlfriend, don't want to talk about it." said 2D. "Got it, chicks can be hell." said Murdoc. 2D giggles to drink his beer, Murdoc wasn't wrong.

They talked a bit more before 2D found his vision getting blurry. He shook his head but the blurriness just kept getting worse. 2D felt himself slipping, this couldn't be right, he only had two beers! He felt a hand on him while his hair was petted.

"Shh, it's okay kitten, don't fight it, just relax and sleep." said Murdoc. That's when it hit him. 'Shit, he drugged me.' thought 2D. He tried fighting the drug but felt himself go limp against the other man. "That's it, good boy Stu, shh, it's okay, that's it, just sleep." commanded Murdoc.

2D didn't want to, he didn't want to sleep, no with this starnge man. It did nothing and 2D was soon out. The last thing he heard was Murdoc asking for a bill.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

A groan escapes 2D as he slowly comes to. Where was he and what happened?

As he laid there, he felt a strange feeling at his lower back side as well as a small headache. As he slowly wakes up, he remembers the bar, Murdoc, and his drugged beer. 2D shoots up, only to be pulled back down in pain.

He then looked to himself to see his wrists were cuffed together with a thick leather collar around his neck and a chain connecting him to one of the bars on the bed. The bluenette curses but it's muffled as he has a ball gag in his mouth. 'Shit, I'm bound and gagged, this can't get any worse.' thought 2D.

He moves his head, seeing he was in what looked to be a dirty hotel room, where was he?! As he looks around the room, he catches sight of a mirror to groan in despair. On top of his head was a black headband with blue cat ears on it but that wasn't the worst. He could he there was also a fluffy blue cat tail sticking out of him and he now knows what the pain in his lower back is.

'It got worse, I have a plug in me.' thought 2D. This was just perfect, he was tied up somewhere with no way to escape, in a location he has no idea of, as well as being stuck with a strange man. 2D tugged at his restraints, hoping to at least loosen them a bit.

As he struggled, he heard the sound of a key and looked to see the door opening, revealing Murdoc. "Oh, I see you're finally awake kitten, and here I thought I'd be by my lonesome self." said Murdoc.

2D threw curses at the man, but they were just muffled noises. The man laughs to sit on the edge of the bed, stroking the bluenette's hair. "Such a cute little kitten, don't worry, you'll enjoy your new home with me." said Murdoc. 2D shook his head, he didn't want that, not at all!

"Well, I think it's feeding time, and I know how much kitten's love their milk." said Murdoc. 2D's eyes widen, did that mean what he thinks he means?

Murdoc gets up to take the chain of the bed's bar before taking off the ball gag. "Come on kitten, milk time." said Murdoc. With that, he gets off the bed, tugging on the leash.

2D gasps at the choking sensation but follows the man before getting knocked down. "No, no, Stu, kittens walk on all fours, come on now, shake that tail." laughed Murdoc. 2D's face blushed red but did as he was told.

He walked on all fours behind Murdoc to a small kitchen area. He could see a bowl on the counter and a carton of milk. 'Oh, he really meant milk.' thought 2D.

Keeping the leash on his wrist, Murdoc pours some milk into the bowl to then put it on the floor. "Go on kitten, it's good." smirked Murdoc.

Gulping, 2D leans forward, lapping at the cool drink. The milk was cool and refreshing on his dry tongue, a bit more than the beer had been. "There you go, such a good boy." purrs Murdoc.

He pets 2D's head as the bluenette drinks up the milk. 'Okay, not too bad, I guess.' thought 2D. But he could do without the comments, they were humiliating.

He soon finishes the milk for the bowl to be taken away. "Alright, play time now kitten, you need your exercise." said Murdoc. "Um, what IS play time?" asked 2D.

His answer was a quick tug on the leash. "Kittens don't speak, they purr or meow." said Murdoc. 2D glared, was he for real?! The tug gets harder, making the bluenette cough. "Meow, mrreow." said 2D. "Good boy, now let's go." said Murdoc.

He leads 2D back to get the bed, getting him to hop up on it. He sits on the bed, watching the man carefully. "There, now for a little fun." said Murdoc.

With that, he reaches into his pocket to pull out a small remote and a laser pointer. He clicks the pointer on, shining the red dot on the bed. 2D watches it, confused, was he expected to chase it?

Looking at the man, who still held his leash, he gave it. Lifting a hand, he grabs for the dot to see it move away. "Come no kitten, you can do better." laughed Murdoc.

2D growls a little at him but again tries to catch the red dot. Soon his anger turns to determination. He was now truly after the red dot.

As he leans to grasp it, 2D gasps to moan a little. The plug in him was now vibrating, hitting his prostate dead on. "Such a good boy, you deserve a little treat." said Murdoc. 2D pants as the vibrations turn up another level, getting the bluenette to moan in bliss.

The red dot appears but 2D is too distracted to chase it anymore. Murdoc laughs as he watches his pet moan on the bed, wiggling his hips to get more stimulation from the tail plug.

"Mreow, rrrraow!" purred 2D. Even in a pleasure high, he remembered to meow. The bluenette's length was at full attention, being rubbed against the bed.

"No, no pet, that's messy." said Murdoc. With that, he lifts his pet's hips to grasp the member in his hand. Using 2D's leaked juices as a lubricant, he moves his hand, getting more moans from his pet.

2D bucked his hips, panting as he loses himself to the pleasure. "Aw, my kitten is having so much fun, that's right, keep going." chuckles Murdoc. 2D purrs loudly for the man, moaning sweetly as Murdoc moves his hand vigorously.

2D let's out a loud cry as he reaches him climax, spilling all over the sheets and Murdoc's hand. Murdoc removes his hand with a laugh, shutting the toy off. 2D lays on the bed, panting as he comes down from his climax.

"Hm, good boy, now, how about giving Master a little relief?" he asked. 2D looks up blankly to have the other man's length in his face. Not even thinking on it, he takes it in his mouth, sucking hard.

"Ooh, good boy." purrs Murdoc. 2D hums, using his tongue to rub the member in his mouth before using his teeth to lightly graze it. "Hmm, kitty's got bite, I like it." said Murdoc blissfully.

It didn't take long before Murdoc was spilling down the bluenette's throat. He removes his length with a pop and the bluenette licks his lips. Murdoc lets out a sigh to lay down on the bed next to 2D.

"Well, how was it?" asked Murdoc. "I liked it, could have done without the drugged drink, plus the slightly humiliating comments were a nice touch, it felt very real." said 2D. Murdoc chuckles to pull his boyfriend closer, kissing his nose.

Every weekend they try a different fetish with a little role playing. This weekend's theme was pet play, but Murdoc added an extreme something by drugging his lover.

"So, pet play is a new game to play?" asked Murdoc. "Yep, but next time leave out the drugs, I was quite scared." said 2D. "Course babe, sorry." said Murdoc. The two share a deep kiss before settling down for a bit of rest.

"Did that bitch really text you?" asked Murdoc. "Yep, gotta delete her from my phone." said 2D. "Better delete her from existence, I know a guy who owes me a favor." said Murdoc. 2D laughs to cuddle his lover, sighing a bit happily.

It was a fun game and a nice start to their weekend. The two are silent before it is broken.

"You better have thrown that number out."

"I was never going to call, plus you no doubt threw it out as you took my clothes."

"No shit I did."

"Murdoc, can I take the plug out now?"

"No, no, leave it in, you look cute with a tail~"

 _ **A/N:**_ **This request goes to Guest, don't know who they are, but I hope you like it. Till the next request, Stay tuned and plz review.**


	6. Submitting Fully

**TITLE** **: Submitting Fully**

 **RATED** **: M**

 **PAIRING** **: 2D/Murdoc**

 **REQUESTED BY** **: Guest**

 **SUMMARY** **: 2D is a sub and Murdoc is his master. He wants to have a nice night in but Murdoc wants them to go out. 2D gets a little bratty, what is Murdoc to do but punish his sub. (WARNING! THIS SHORT CONTAINS LOSS OF HUMAN RIGHTS, SUB/DOM PLAY, SPANKING, AND USE OF SEX TOYS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~***

It was a pretty quiet night as 2D lays on the couch, watching a little TV. A small yawn escapes him as he scratches his neck, mindful of the black collar sitting snugly there.

Attached to the collar is a silver tag with Sub written on it. 2D is a twenty five year old man who has been a Submissive for the last five years.

Back when he was eighteen, he had been his own man. He had an apartment, a nice job, a wife, and a pretty active night life. At that age, he married his high school girlfriend Paula Cracker, who had seemed like an amazing girl.

But then the truth came out.

She was a lying, cheating bitch who just wanted a free pass through life. A few months before his twentieth birthday, he caught Paula in bed with another guy.

They had argued and in the end, decided to divorce. It took months for the paperwork to go through before appearing in court for the split.

Paula wanted the apartment, a huge sum of his savings, and his car. Unfortunately, the guy she fucked was her lawyer who managed to screw him over and win Paula everything.

He moved out into a smaller apartment with only enough money for three months worth of rent. He walked to work for a week just to save money, but then he was fired.

Paula had wanted to fuck him over more, so she cheated on her lawyer boyfriend with his boss and had him fired.

So on his twentieth birthday, 2D was jobless, nearly broke, car less and lived in a horribly small apartment. He felt so depressed that he went to a cheap bar to drown his sorrows, and that's when he met Murdoc.

They had been drinking next to each other when the green man started talking to him.

So 2D in his drunken state told him about his evil ex-wife, his living problems and financial difficulties. The man had listened and gave his own points of his stupid mistakes with Paula.

Then he made an offer.

There's a legal law going around where people can sign a contract and become the permanent subs to certified doms. Murdoc offered to help 2D from his problems, all he had to do was sign a little paper and become Murdoc's sub.

He left a note for him when he became sober to think it over. 2D went over it in his head for a week before he had to make a choice.

His rent was due and he didn't have enough money to pay. He'd be homeless and no one wants to hire a homeless man.

Seeing no way out, 2D called Murdoc and accepted the offer.

That very day, a week after his birthday, 2D signed over all his rights, his belongings, and his life to Murdoc. He was reminded before signing that this was permanent, there was no going back and Murdoc was free to do whatever he wanted to him.

2D knew, and still signed it.

Once signed, he was collared and Murdoc's first order was to change his name and his look. He was renamed 2D and his features were changed.

2D honestly has no idea what his named used to be or what he looked like before, Murdoc had his mind altered by a doctor, making it harder to think. As far as he knows, he's always had blue hair and black eyes.

But being his sub wasn't too bad.

Sure things got rough, really rough, but once he knew the rules, it was pleasant. Murdoc even lets him watch TV, but only the sub network, only rarely does he watch other programs and that's because Murdoc doesn't watch much TV, he prefers listening to music.

2D heard footsteps and looks up to see Murdoc walking in, wearing a graphic concert tee with his green jacket and tight pants. The bluenette frowned, Murdoc wanted to go out.

Whenever he dressed out of his usual gray shirt, it was to go out on the town.

"Come on, pet, get dressed, we're heading to The Dungeon." said Murdoc.

The Dungeon is a night club in the city that allows masters to dress their subs anyway they want without being called lewd. Most places only allow subs if they are with their masters and properly dressed.

The Dungeon is one of the few sub friendly locations.

"Do I have to Master, I don't want to go out tonight." whined 2D.

Murdoc raises an eyebrow to walk over, turning the TV off.

"I haven't been out on the town all week, 2D, work is a bitch, so we are going out, you have no say." growled Murdoc.

"No, I don't want to go, let me stay in tonight." whimpered 2D.

Murdoc gives his a pissed look and it scares him. 2D remembers when he was still denying Murdoc, those were painful days, but he wasn't backing down.

He wanted to stay in.

The Satanist suddenly grabs his collar, pulling on it tightly.

"What is this, pet?" asked Murdoc in a sickly sweet voice.

"M-my collar." gulped 2D.

"Good, and why are you wearing it?" he asked.

"Be-because I'm a sub." answered 2D.

"Right again, and what does it mean to be a sub?"

"A sub is a low class person, we have no rights and can't do things ourselves, so we have masters to make decisions for us as well as tell us what to do."

Murdoc chuckles and starts petting 2D's hair. He was scared, Murdoc being sweet like this after being a brat, it was never good.

"Hm, so that means you get no say in anything, but who do you obey?" asked Murdoc.

"You, you're my master, I obey Master Murdoc's commands." answered 2D.

"Exactly, so when I tell you something, and you refuse, what happens?" he smirked.

"You pu-puni-punish me." whimpered 2D fearfully.

"Exactly, crawl to the play room, stripe, and get onto the bench." ordered Murdoc.

The bluenette drops to his knees and crawls down the hall. The apartment was good sized with two bedrooms.

The bedroom at the back was Murdoc's room, 2D sleeps in there on a large dog bed when he's good. When he's bad he sleeps in the cramped cage in the play room.

2D opens the door to the play room, which is dark in color with hanging chains, a wall of whips and planks, a chest of different sex toys, a bed that's used only for pleasure, a breeding bench and of course 2D's cage.

Once in the center, 2D strips off his shirt and unbuckles his pants to remove his shoes and socks. Once bare save for the collar, he crawls to the bench on hops on. He gets comfortable and waits.

Murdoc walks in a few moments later, kicking 2D's clothes away before strapping him into the bench.

"Now, pet, why are you being punished?" asked Murdoc.

"Because I was a brat and refused orders, and disobedient brats like me deserve to be punished." said 2D.

Murdoc hums to stroke his pets head.

"Very good, since you are being good now, I'll give you a choice, you can ether get thirty smacks with a whip, or twenty smacks with a leather paddle." said Murdoc.

2D gulps as he looks at the wall full of Murdoc's smacking toys. Thirty was a lot and the whips stung, twenty was lower but the leather paddle hurt a lot more.

The younger man whines but looks to his master.

"Tw-twenty smacks, please Master." whimpered 2D.

"Hm, good choice, good choice." said Murdoc.

He walks over and grabs a large, leather paddle and walks back over.

"Count out loud, if you miss a single number, we start over." said Murdoc.

"I-I understand." said 2D shakily.

Murdoc pulls back his hand and brings it down hard. A loud smack fills the room as 2D cries out in pain.

"One!" screamed 2D.

Murdoc brings down another, catching the bluenette's balls in the process. 2D screams in agony but manages to choke out a two.

Slowly, Murdoc continues to spank 2D's ass red with the sub painfully forcing himself to choke and scream out the next numbers.

Finally, the final smack comes and 2D cries out twenty, tears falling down his cheeks as he sobs heavily. His ass was bright red and stung so badly. There was no way he was going to be able to sit down for a long time.

Murdoc hangs the paddle back up and pets the sub's hair.

"There, you'll learn eventually 2D, I know what's best for you and these punishments are to remind you of your place." purred Murdoc.

"Th-thank you Master, for hel-helping me remem-member m-my place." sobbed 2D, leaning into his touch.

"Your welcome pet, now, time to get you ready fro tonight." said Murdoc.

He walks away and 2D tries to calm his sobbing, if he was to go out, he has to be presentable. Murdoc hates it when he goes out looking like a piece of shit, it makes him look bad in return.

Murdoc walks back over and 2D sees he's holding a butt plug with a brown fluffy tail attached, a bottle of lube, and a pair of tight black booty shorts with a hole cut in it for the tail. He gets back behind 2D where he hears the lube bottle pop open.

A gasp and moan escape as he feels his master's fingers enter him.

"This plug is bigger than your others, so I have to prep you a bit." said Murdoc.

"O-of course Master." moaned 2D.

Murdoc moves his fingers, stretching open his pets entrance as the subs member starts dribbling a bit. 2D is on the verge of climaxing when he feels his master pinching his member.

"Wha-master, why?" whined 2D.

"Nah uh, you were bad tonight 2D, so you don't get to come at all tonight, maybe if you behave you can tomorrow night." grinned Murdoc.

The bluenette whimpers but keeps quiet, if he wishes to climax then he has to be good.

"In fact, we should make sure you have no 'accidents'." said Murdoc.

He removes his fingers and the sub hears him squirt out more lube. Some small and cold slips over his length and travels up to the base.

"There, no rutting tonight." chuckled Murdoc.

2D whined, he hates his ring toy, that's what Murdoc calls it, 2D's naughty ring toy. He could never reach his climax with it on.

"Now, to get you plugged up." said Murdoc.

With that, the cold bulb of the plug hits his entrance before pushing in. 2D gasps at the size as it settles inside deeply, the faux fur brushing against his bare thighs.

"Adorable." commented Murdoc.

His legs get unstrapped from the bench and the booty shorts are slid on, tail pulled through the hole.

"Hm, oh yes, I'm missing one last thing." said Murdoc.

He goes back over to the chest and grabs something. A ball gag, it looked like a dog muzzle though.

2D leans back but knows better than to deny Murdoc again. He opens his mouth for the gag to slip in and it gets strapped around his head.

The muzzle has a third strap, which goes over his head, securing the muzzle perfectly to his face.

"Perfect, now wait by the door, I have to find your leash." said Murdoc.

Once his arms are free, 2D crawls out of the play room and to the front door. His ass was still hurting so he just lays on the hard ground to wait for Murdoc.

Some days, 2D wishes he never agreed to the contract with Murdoc, but then the thoughts are chased away. It was better this way, 2D was never going to survive in the real world, he needs someone to give him orders.

It was better than being a homeless bum who's ex-wife ruined his life. Murdoc not only helped him but saved him.

2D perks up when he hears footsteps and returns to his knees. Murdoc walks over to him, leash in hand as the sub stares at him. He then lets out a small smile.

"Hm, such a good boy now, how about a treat." grinned Murdoc.

He reaches into his pocket and 2D can't help but be confused. He couldn't use his mouth with the muzzle on, so what was it?

He then reveals a remote and 2D gulps. A remote, does that mean...

He hits a button and a loud whine/moan escapes the sub who starts shaking. The plug vibrates, it was vibrating right on his special spot and he couldn't fully enjoy it.

He couldn't until tomorrow night, but only if he behaves.

The leash is attached and Murdoc opens the door.

"Come on pet, time to go, and if you're really good, I may even let you suck me off." said Murdoc.

2D moans louder at the thought, he loves the feeling of Murdoc's length in his mouth. That was a real treat!

The two leave the apartment and Murdoc starts heading to the stairs with 2D crawling right behind him.

Things really are better thanks to Murdoc. Why did he even think of disobeying him?

He'll never misbehave again.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Another request done. It's been awhile, but then I've been busy with holiday madness. Hope Guest likes their request. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	7. How The Tides Will Always Change

**TITLE** **: How The Tides Will Always Change**

 **RATED** **: T**

 **PAIRING** **: 2D/Murdoc**

 **REQUESTED BY** **: Uvamonito60**

 **SUMMARY** **: Murdoc is a cabin boy for a crew of pirates. He gets the job done always, even with his bizarre illness. But even with his disgust of the pirates, he does have one joy of working for them. And that involves watching a beautiful mermaid in the island's cove.**

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~***

The sun was cast high in the sky as the ocean waves moved and crashed on the sandy shores of an isolated island. The island was covered in green with bulky rocks along the shores.

In the heart of the island was a settlement, a settlement of pirates. These dogs obeyed the rule of their leader; Captain Issac the Slasher.

Issac's right hand was a hook but could easily be replaced with many different blades, the same being for his peg leg. He ruled over many pirates, was feared the world over, and founded this island as it was unmarked and unknown on any maps.

The perfect hideaway for him and his crew.

But Issac isn't our focus here.

Down in the settlement, in the stockade, was a young man with olive skin that held a green hue and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a dirty white shirt with black pants that were ripped at the bottom and black boots. He also has black hair that was held back by a red hair tie.

His name was Murdoc, a man without a family and thus no last name. He was found by Issac drifting on a piece of driftwood and took pity on the babe. So he raised Murdoc to be his cabin boy, doing all the heavy lifting and serving.

Murdoc didn't care too much, living with pirates made him tough. He'd obey Issac, that was a given, but if anyone else did, they get a death glare and a punch to the gut.

He was Issac's cabin boy, not the crew's. If he was to serve them, Issac would have to allow it.

Murdoc finishes cleaning up the stockade and looks in the cells to see skeletons, a rotting corpse, and a man that was more bone that meat.

"Please, any food or water?" begged the starving man.

"Nope, Issac said nothing." said Murdoc with a smirk.

He walks away, carrying the broom and mop with him, whistling a tune. He puts the supplies back in a closet to start coughing. Murdoc quickly covers his mouth to leave the stockade and hide behind the building.

He keeps coughing for it to eventually settle and pulls his hand away. In his hand lied a small pile of pink flower petals. Murdoc rolls his eyes to shake his hand, watching the petals float away.

For some reason, he's been coughing up flower petals, it was weird and made no sense. He has no idea why, but he knows when it began.

Now done with his coughing fit, the man looks to see no one looking and leaves the settlement. Once he finishes his duties, which he always makes sure to do around sun high, he leaves to head to the island's cove.

Now, why would a tough guy like Murdoc want to see a cove, it's not for the scenery, he can tell you that much.

Once at the cove, he jumps onto some rocks to hunch down, peeking at the sea. The waves are calm but soon a beautiful blue tail appears before disappearing back under the waves.

Murdoc smiles as a person emerges from the deep. It's a Mermaid, well, a Merman but still a beauty.

The Merman has spiky blue hair and complete black eyes with pale skin that shines in the sun. His tail is covered in shimmering blue/green scales, like it was made from sapphires and emeralds.

The Merman rests by a rock, eyes shut as he soaks in the sun, Murdoc's favorite part was coming up.

Soon the air fills with a soft humming before the Merman starts singing. The voice and tune is beautiful and angelic, though he doesn't understand the words, they're sung in another language. The Merman keeps singing his song, the raven haired man watching in contentment.

Suddenly he starts coughing, hacking even and a full flower comes out. Weird, usually it's petals.

A breeze blows by, picking up the flower where it plops in the sea...right next to the Merman. His song stopped, he picks up the flower to look over, spotting Murdoc.

The man panics, Mermaids always swam away once spotted, weary of man and their cruel ways. He should know, he has the scars to prove it.

But instead, the Merman smiles at him to wave. Murdoc waves back and the Merman swims towards the shore. Seeing this, the man stumbles down the rocks to met him. Up close, the Merman is even more beautiful then from a distance.

"Hi, I'm 2D, thanks for the flower." he greeted.

"Uh, glad you like it, I'm Murdoc." said the raven haired man.

2D smiles happily and puts the flower in his hair.

"I was wondering when I'd finally meet you, I've seen you spying on me for months, this is the first time I finally get to meet you face to face." said 2D.

"Uh, well, I like your singing, so I hid as to not scare you." said Murdoc, blushing lightly.

"Really, that's very considerate of you." beamed 2D.

Murdoc nods, smiling as he sits down to talk with his Merman.

"So, are you a pirate?" asked 2D.

"Not really, just the cabin boy, so I do all the hard work." said Murdoc.

2D smiles at that, getting a bit closer.

"That's good, those guys are horrible, they've killed quite a few of my kind." said 2D sadly.

"They've killed quite a lot of people, but hey, crowd control for humans, right?" asked Murdoc.

2D chuckles at that, smiling brightly at the man. They laugh a bit longer to then continue with their chat.

Usually he spends an hour here, listening to 2D sing, but now that he could finally talk to him, the hours just flew by.

And he didn't hack up another flower.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Murdoc was scrubbing at a few plates, trying not to gag at the mold and crusty sauce stuck to it. This here is one of the many reasons he hates doing the dishes, Crash always leaves dishes in his room till they start to stink and grow stuff on it, only then would he bring them out.

This stuff wasn't coming off, so in his frustration, Murdoc throws it at the wall, watching the dish shatter on impact.

He growls in anger when the door to the kitchen opens.

"Murdoc, are ye done yet?" asked Issac.

"Now I am, what you want?" asked Murdoc.

"A ship of royal jewels and doubloons are getting ready to sail the sea, so we must go as well, so get ye lazy arse up on the ship." ordered Issac.

He walks away and Murdoc glares after him. Things have been silent for months, and its just one ship, why couldn't he stay?

He's finally able to talk to his Merman, they've talked for three months now and Murdoc just never wants to leave. 2D enjoys his company and stories, though this could make another good one for him.

With a sigh, Murdoc leaves the kitchen to head for the docked ship. Once on, they wait for the rest of the chosen crew and set sail.

As they do, Murdoc stares at the cove, seeing the waves as they crash and foam on the shore. He hates this, he wants to stay with 2D, his beautiful love.

Murdoc coughs and flower petals comes out again, followed by another whole flower. Holding it, he peeks to make sure no one is watching before flinging it into the sea.

He watches it float and get swept up in the current, heading for the cove. Murdoc smiles, hopefully 2D gets it.

'See you soon, love.' thought Murdoc.

 **~/~ ONE MONTH LATER ~/~**

It was the most boring thing to ever happen. Murdoc yawns and he thinks of this month at sea.

They caught the ships two weeks at sea, and the whole battle was a big let down. The guards on board were easily over powered and the treasures on board stashed below deck.

Now they were finally returning to the island, and Murdoc would soon see 2D again. He misses his Merman so much, he even kept a piece of treasure to give to him.

It was a beautiful gem that was as big as his palm that shined blue and green, like his beautiful tail.

Soon the island was in sight and Murdoc was excited. They soon dock and Murdoc gets off with the rest of the crew talking to the others about their adventure.

Murdoc sneaks away to the cove, it was about sun high anyway, 2D should be there now. He gets to the cove and sits on his rock to wait. He pulls the gem from his pocket, smiling at it as he looks to the sea.

The sun travels across the sky, and soon the sun nears the time to set. Murdoc continues to wait.

But 2D never came.

Murdoc is sad, did 2D decide not to come back, he was gone for a month, so maybe he thought Murdoc wasn't coming back? No, 2D likes the cove, it's his favorite spot so of course he'd still came here.

The sun is nearly set and Murdoc sighs sadly. He pockets the gem, deciding to wait again tomorrow. He starts back up the trail to the stronghold when he starts coughing.

He doubles over, hacking up a ton of flower petals. He stares at it, he never coughed up this much before.

Something is wrong, he can feel it in his bones.

Getting up, Murdoc rushes back to the stronghold where the pirates are laughing together, getting drunk.

"Murdoc, hey, where did you go?" asked a pirate, Slash the Uncut.

"Just exploring the island again, got bored." lied Murdoc.

"Oh, well you missed out on most of the party, even Issac was happy with us, we caught something that he liked." laughed Slash, chugging the ale down.

Murdoc feels his heart freeze, caught, they caught something Issac liked. Looking at the center, Murdoc sees a tall wooden stand, the kind that is used to hang fish.

The raven haired man starts shaking as the crowd moves away revealing a tail, a dried up blue/green one. Murdoc's eyes widen in horror as he finally sees what's on the hook, it was 2D.

His Merman was dried up, covered in wounds with knives and spears poking out of him. Hell, it looked like chunks of his tail was missing too.

Slash is still laughing, mentioning finding the Merman singing in the cove a week ago, leaving him hanging as he suffocated without water and cried over the cuts.

Murdoc stares at him love before red over took his vision. Before he knew it, he was on Slash, beating him in the face repeatedly.

He heard nothing as he was focused on beating the shit out of the other man. He was mocking 2D, laughing as he slowly and painfully died. He thought of it as a joke, that it was all a joke.

2D was sweet, kind, and so beautiful, something none of these pirates understood. Anything beautiful in this world these men just take it and destroy it.

Eventually, Murdoc was pulled away, held back by two pirates as he struggles. He soon gets his vision back, noticing it was deadly quiet.

Issac is looking at Slash, who was a bloody pulp on the ground.

"Murdoc, have ye lost your mind, Slash was a great pirate, now he's dead, you better explain, otherwise ye get a one way trip ta Hell!" yelled Issac.

Murdoc growls in anger and once Issac is close enough, head butts him in the face. The crew gasp in horror as Issac goes down, holding his bleeding face.

Murdoc tries to pull away from the pirates, wanting to kill them all for what they did.

"Ye signed your own death wish, lock him up, he dies at dawn." ordered Issac.

The raven haired man is dragged away where he is tossed in the stockades.

Now alone, Murdoc yells loudly into the dark, punching and kicking everything in sight. Soon he exhausts himself, dropping to his knees.

Murdoc's shoulders start shaking as tears stream down his face.

2D was dead, if only he went to the cove instead of straight to the ship, he could have gotten 2D to stay away till he came back. He should have known that the remaining pirates would eventually find the cove and thus 2D. He should have done something, but now it was too late.

2D was dead, and those bastards were laughing at him for his slow death.

Murdoc hacks out a few flowers but he lets them stay, they remind him of the flower he gave 2D, the one that finally got them to talk to each other. He picks up a petal eying it before closing his fist around it.

"I want them to pay, somehow, someway, even after I die, I will make them suffer." growled Murdoc.

"I could help you with that, if you want." said a voice.

Murdoc blinks to look over, seeing a tall figure in a black cloak and a strange mask that made them look like a bug with glowing red eyes.

"Who the fuck hell are you?" asked Murdoc.

"I go by many names, but for now, you may call me Sun Moon Stars." said the figure.

"Okay, why are you here?" asked Murdoc.

"I always hang around pirates, so much anger, hatred, greed, and death, it keeps me well fed, and your anger and hatred is really filling me up." said Sun Moon Stars.

Murdoc looks at him, now knowing this is a demon before him.

"So, you can help me take revenge?' asked Murdoc.

"Yes, once you die, I will make you into a demon, power beyond anything you could ever imagine, and once they are dead, you can pay me back by serving me, basically just going around, killing, torturing, and tormenting anyone I ask you to." said Sun Moon Stars.

Murdoc looks away, so he'd be a demonic cabin boy to this guy, though what he said sounded more fun. Plus he'll gain all the power he needs to kill them.

"You got yourself a deal." said Murdoc.

The demon sticks his hand through the bars and Murdoc takes it. He feels a serge go through him and he cracks a big grin as he starts laughing evilly. As he continues to laugh, his brown pupils start to glow a demonic red.

The deal is now sealed.

 **~/~ DAWN ~/~**

Issac is stand before him crew, waiting for two of his strongest to bring Murdoc. They were at the cliff side, facing the sea with the sky slowly glowing a fiery red.

Soon his men appear, dragging Murdoc with them. Murdoc was dressed in old, ripped and tatter clothes of white, even his ponytail was chopped off. He has no idea why he asked for them to do it, but he felt it would ruin Murdoc's honor more.

Murdoc looks up, seeing what his execution will be. He sees rope, a up grown tree root and a large boulder. He knows this, they're going to tie him to the tree root and put a rope around his neck that's connected to the boulder, after they push it off the cliff and he loses his head.

He's dragged to the tree where he is securely tied to the root and soon, the rope goes around his neck.

"Any last words, Murdoc?" asked Issac.

"You will kill me, but I'll be back, and you will all burn." laughed Murdoc evilly.

Issac just snorts and nods to his men. They then start pushing on the boulder and soon, it falls off the cliff.

"See you soon." laughed Murdoc.

He keeps laughing till the rope constricts and his head is ripped from his body, following the boulder down into the sea. Issac smiles as he looks to the body as it slumps over, bloody painting the grass red.

"Okay, clean this mess up and get back to work!" ordered Issac.

The crew nod when they hear a chilling laugh. They look behind them to see a figure dressed in black with folded up red wings, a red hooked tail and large red horns.

"What the." said Issac.

The figure looks up and the crew grow terrified. It was Murdoc, but they just killed him!

"Impossible." said Issac.

"Nah, I told you this already, not my fault you didn't listen." chuckled Murdoc.

He holds up his hand, summoning fire. He then lashes his hand out, hitting the pirates with his fire. The crew scream in agony as they start burning, skin melting off as their skeletons turn black.

"I said you were all going to burn, and I meant it." snarled Murdoc.

As his crew burns, Issac backs away and starts running. He doesn't get far before he's scooped up and taken into the air.

Issac cries out in fear, watching as his entire island goes up in flames.

"Isn't it gorgeous, Issac, everything you hold dear, going up in flames." said Murdoc happily.

Even his ship was not spared, going up in flames as well.

"What have I done to deserve this, why Murdoc?!" demanded Issac.

"You killed my Mermaid, laughed about it, you took everything I held dear, Issac, so now I'm returning the favor." said Murdoc.

The pirate sweats as everything he treasures burns away to nothing.

"Now, to complete the transaction." said Murdoc.

Bringing a claw hand up, he slashes it across Issac's throat, his blood pouring out. Issac coughs and chokes on his blood as the demon starts laughing louder.

"Well, any last words?" asked Murdoc.

Issac just chokes more on his blood, growing more and more pale.

"Guess not." said Murdoc.

With a grin, he lets go, watching Issac fall back to the island, and right into the flames. He flies back down to where his body remained, untouched by the flames.

He goes to the pocket and pulls out the gem he nabbed for 2D. It was still as beautiful as when he first grabbed it.

He pockets it to turn and see Sun Moon Stars staring at the flames of the now charred island.

"My, my, you did great, I'm excited to have you work with me now." said Sun Moon Stars.

"So what now, we move on to another pirate group, or we going to Hell?" asked Murdoc.

"Hell, I need to find another pirate crew that's just as greedy and cruel as this one." said Sun Moon Stars.

He walks away and Murdoc goes to follow but stops and looks to the sky. The sun was fully up now and the clouds were still white.

One of them was shaped like a Mermaid.

'2D, where ever you are, I hope we meet again.' thought Murdoc.

He lets out another cough to reveal a full flower, huh, even in death he still has this illness.

Looking at the flower, Murdoc lets it go, the wind taking it away and right into the sea. He doesn't know how, but one day he will see 2D again, he just has to wait.

 **~/~ 5,000 YEARS LATER ~/~**

A loud roar fills the night as a winged dragon looking demon flies through the air. The sky was black with red lightning as a city below shakes with quakes and flames consuming the buildings.

Murdoc is flying through the air, hands on fire as he avoids a bolt of pure light.

"F**k off already, this is our world now." snarled Murdoc.

He looks to see two winged angels and they fire more bolts of light at him. Murdoc avoids them before using his flames but the angels fly higher. The demon smiles at this to wave to them, confusing the two angels.

When they look up, they can only gasp as the winged dragon demon devours them.

"Gotta love you, big guy." laughed Murdoc.

The large demon roars to continue flying away. The demon hovers a bit, looking to the chaotic city, seeing a few humans attack each other.

The rapture had happened twenty years ago, all the worthy humans taken to heaven while the unworthy were left to die in this hell ruled world. Only a few angels come down from time to time to see if there are any other humans worthy of getting into heaven.

It was Murdoc's job, along with the other demons, to keep the angels from reclaiming the earth. Though Murdoc doesn't really care for that.

Once sure there was no more angels, he flies away, going to his domain. He flies for a bit before landing on an island where a tall fortress stands.

This was the island that was his beginning, and his end.

After the rapture happened, Murdoc claimed this island as his own. Murdoc smiles at it to then walk to the old cove.

The sea was still here, but it was now black and full of demonic creatures that lurks in anyone's nightmares. He sits on a rock, staring out into the black skies and dark sea.

He misses his Merman, even after all these centuries he still misses him. Murdoc stills coughs up the flower petals, he was even nicknamed the flower demon because of it.

He reaches into his pocket and stares at the gem, he held onto it as it's color and beauty reminds him so much of his Merman.

As he stares at it, he notices a light.

Looking up, he sees a light in the dark sea, which is impossible. No light can be seen in it's depths, unless it was an angel trying to surprise him.

Putting the gem away, Murdoc stands and summons his flames. Once it was close enough, he unleashes his fire. The light easily avoids his flames, getting even closer.

Murdoc steps back, ready to unleash more when the light pops out of the water, making the demon freeze.

The angel with it's golden halo has blue spiky hair, black eyes, and peeking from the water a blue/green tail.

"2D?" asked Murdoc.

The angel smiles and the demon rushes to him, pulling the angel in a hug.

"My god, I finally found you!" exclaimed Murdoc.

"Murdoc, I'm so happy to see you, I really missed you." said 2D.

"I missed you too, and I'm so sorry, I should have said something, maybe then you wouldn't have died." said Murdoc.

2D shakes his head to look at the demon.

"No, they would have eventually found me, maybe even with you there, it wasn't your fault." said 2D.

Murdoc just shakes his head, holding 2D closer. He starts coughing and 2D looks at him in concern.

"Murdoc, what's wrong?' asked 2D.

Murdoc just keeps coughing till flower petals come out with a full flower. 2D stares at it to pick up the flower, the same one he received when they finally talked.

"You've been coughing up flowers?" asked 2D.

"Uh ya, it started when I first, um, saw you." said Murdoc.

2D still stares at it to smile.

"You know, I've heard the other angels talk about this illness before, I know the cure." said 2D.

"Oh, what is it?" asked Murdoc.

The angel smiles to glow and before his eyes, 2D was standing on two legs, around his waist being a long skirt that matches his tail with a slit down the side, showing a bit of his pale legs.

"Something the angels taught me." said 2D.

He walks out of the water and stands by Murdoc before leaning over, kissing him.

Murdoc is stunned but quickly pulls his angel closer, sliding his tongue inside. 2D moans as he wraps his arms around his demon. They soon pull apart and just stare at each other.

"A kiss is the cure?" asked Murdoc.

"A kiss from the one you love is, the angels say that if you love someone so much but the love is recited, then they cough up flowers, and they keep it up till the love is returned, I wish I knew sooner, so I could have told you how I felt." said 2D.

Murdoc was shocked, 2D loves him too?

He suddenly grins big and scoops the angel into his arms with a joyous laugh, twirling around. 2D laughs with him to wrap his arms around his neck, kissing the demon again.

"I hope you, now that we found each other, I'm not letting you go." said Murdoc.

"Good, I don't want to." said 2D.

They press their heads together as Murdoc turns around, walking away from the cove and to his fortress. His Angelic Merman was finally home.

People think it's impossible enough for a Mermaid and a pirate to get together, well now they're an angel and a demon, which is even more impossible. But hey, nothing is truly impossible, not unless we give up before truly giving it our all.

After 2D's confession and kiss, Murdoc was cured, he no longer coughed up flowers, so his nickname faded away from memory but he did get a new one though.

Murdoc: The Demon with the Angel Bride.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Wow, this has to be the longest story I've ever done for a request. Uvamonito60 requested a story with the flower illness, or a mermaid/pirate one, or a angel/demon one. I didn't know which one they wanted more, so I did all three together. I hope you enjoy it, I never heard of the flower illness Hanahaki so I hope I did well with it. Now I'm off to the next request. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	8. He's More Than A Woman

**TITLE** **: He's More Than A Woman**

 **RATED** **: T**

 **PAIRING** **: 2D/Murdoc**

 **REQUESTED BY** **: redbloodqueen69**

 **SUMMARY** **: 2D and Noodle make a bet to dress as whatever the winner wants. 2D loses, but it's Murdoc who reaps the benefits.**

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~***

Noodle was giggling as she laid on her bed, hand to her mouth as she tries to hold in her laugh.

"Noodle, do I REALLY have to wear this?" came 2D's voice.

"Yes, you lost the bet, you have to." said Noodle.

A groan sounds and stepping out of the closet is 2D dressed in a rose pink blouse with a white mini skirt, bash stockings and a pair of bash/white wedges. Noodle loses it and starts laughing up a storm.

The bluenette groans to blush red. Now, why is 2D wearing this for a lost bet? You see, yesterday he was playing video games with Noodle and they ended up with a tie.

So when they went to settle it, Noodle wanted a bet. Winner not only got the gaming champ title, but the loser has to dress up as whatever the winner wants for the day. So 2D agreed and he quickly lost the bet as Noodle got all the power ups.

As the winner, Noodle told 2D to dress like a woman for the day. Now here he is, being laughed at by his now former best friend. (Not seriously of course.)

"Do I really have to dress like this all day?" asked 2D.

"Sort of, you're not done yet." said Noodle.

2D gulps as he sees Noodle reveal a make up bag along with hair supplies and a mystery box. He tries to step away but Noodle grabs his arm and drags him to her bed.

After an hour, Noodle steps back with a smile to giggle.

"Perfect, now you really look like a woman." said Noodle.

2D stands up off the bed, struggling in the wedges as Noodle drags him to the mirror.

Oh shit he really does.

His spiky blue hair is now straight and neat with his bangs flopped over his right eye with a cute star barrette pulling his hair back a bit on the left side, his hair also reached past his chin a bit.

Noodle also did up his eyes with a soft pink eye shadow, dusted pink cheeks and a simple red lipstick. His nails were even painted pink.

2D blushes more as he looks at his chest that's now sticking out like a pair of C cups. Turns out the mystery box contained a bra with two foam balls, fake breasts basically.

"This is horrible." groaned 2D.

"No it isn't, it's perfect, though maybe some sunglasses to hide your eyes, we don't want anyone recognizing you." said Noodle.

This causes the singer to freeze as she grabs a pair of sunglasses. Wait, he was going out in public?!

"No, you said I only had to dress like this for a day, you said nothing about going out." said 2D.

"Oh come on Toochi, you're so pretty, someone this good looking needs to show off." giggled Noodle, handing over the sunglasses.

2D groans, he won't win this, and puts the sunglasses on.

"Great, now off to the mall!" cheered Noodle.

She tosses a black purse at the nervous singer before dragging him out of her room.

'This is going to be bad.' thought 2D.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

"See, this isn't so bad, right?" asked Noodle.

2D remains silent as he walks with Noodle through the mall. They've been to two stores already and so far no one has recognized them, thank god.

"Can we leave now, I don't want to be seen." said 2D, cheeks still burning red.

"Come on Too-I mean Talia, we're having fun, plus there's a movie starting half an hour, after the movie we'll have lunch and then go home, okay?" asked Noodle.

2D sighed but agreed, it was better than nothing. Talia is the name Noodle has been calling him to hide his actually identity.

They enter a video game store where they browse the games before settling on a few battle royale games. They leave with the bag and start heading for the movie theater.

"Oh, Talia, can you wait here for me, I have to use the bathroom." said Noodle.

"Sure, just be quick." said 2D.

The young girl smiles before running towards the restrooms. 2D stands by an empty mall stand, looking for Noodle's returning form.

Just as he looks at his phone, he lets out a gasp to jump forward a bit. Someone just grabbed his ass!

He looks to see a man near his height with messy black hair and a sleeveless black top with jeans.

"Sorry baby, your ass must be a magnet, it attracted my hand." said the guy.

2D narrowed his eyes to face the guy.

"My ass is no magnet, you asshole, keep your hands to yourself." snapped 2D in a feminine voice.

Lucky for him his voice range is extensive.

"Oh, you sure, I can feel another thing being attracted, if you don't mind a small trip to the men's room." said the guy.

"F**k off." said 2D, stepping back.

This doesn't stop the guy, he just gets closer and closer. 2D is scared, when was Noodle getting back?!

The guy is really close when someone walks near.

"Hey, the lady says back off, so back off." spat a voice.

2D looks and to his shock it's Murdoc! Since when does Murdoc save women in trouble, wait, how can he not recognize 2D?!

"Oh f**k off, this chick is mine, you can have her when I'm done." said the guy.

Murdoc just narrows his eyes to walk closer. Before the guy could move, his throat is seized and he's lifted off the ground.

"This is how I see it, you can ether keep it in your pants, or I chop it off, _your choice._ " snarled Murdoc.

2D was in shock as the guy went from this creepy pervert to a scared little man. Murdoc releases him and the guy goes running off.

"Uh, thanks." said 2D.

"No problem faceache, now stop with the girly voice, you might ruin your voice and we have a recording session tomorrow." said Murdoc.

The bluenette was shocked, so Murdoc did recognize him?! Yet, he acted like 2D was a girl.

The Satanist looks his singer up and down to cross his arms.

"So, why are you dressed like a bird?" asked Murdoc.

"Oh, I lost a bet with Noodle." chuckled 2D nervously.

"Hm, kid's got style, I'll give her that, where is she?" asked Murdoc.

"Oh, bathroom, though she is taking her time." said 2D.

"Russel made this weird ass shit breakfast, must be catching up with her." said Murdoc.

"Poor Noods, thank god for my cereal." said 2D.

Murdoc nods but keeps staring at his singer. A devilish smile then spreads on his face.

"Say, why don't we go use the men's room." said Murdoc.

"Wha-, but you always want to do it in the Winnebago." said 2D.

"Ya, but I'm pretty turned on now, you make a hot bird, luv." said Murdoc.

2D blushes and lets Murdoc lead him towards the men room. With a quick look around, Murdoc looks the door and leads the singer towards the mirrors.

"Oh, this is going to be loud." promised Murdoc.

2D blushes as he's pushed into the sinks and has the bassist's tongue down his throat. A moan escapes 2D and he wraps his arms around his lover.

Hands and arms moving over the other, the two quickly fall to the floor, ignoring all the banging on the bathroom door.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Noodle finally exits the bathroom, letting out a breathe as she walks back to 2D.

'I'm never eating Russel's concoctions again.' thought Noodle.

She pauses in her steps to see 2D was nowhere in sight.

"Oh no, where did-" started Noodle.

She hears a chuckle and looks to see 2D and Murdoc walking out the bathroom area.

"Murdoc, what are you doing here?" asked Noodle.

"Just wondering around bored, so 'Talia' kept me company, which reminds me, we should leave now, I think some of the guys called security on us." said Murdoc.

"Oh they did, I can see the security guy now." said 2D.

Noodle looks over to see three officers coming towards them.

"Ya, let's go." said Noodle.

With that, the three quickly run out of the mall where Murdoc returns to his car with 2D driving Noodle back.

They get back to Kong and Noodle lets out a sigh.

"Well that sucked, oh well, want to watch a movie upstairs, Toochi?" asked Noodle.

The bluenette goes to answer when Murdoc appears, wrapping an arm around 2D's waist.

"Sorry luv, Stu-pot is spending the rest of the day with me." grinned Murdoc.

2D blushes red and looks to the guitarist.

"How about tomorrow?" asked 2D.

"Sounds good, now I'm going to leave before I get scarred for life." said Noodle.

With that, she quickly rushes to the lift to get inside. As the doors close, she sees Murdoc carry 2D to the Winnebago and slams the door shut.

She shakes her head as the lift starts going up. She made the bet to get a good laugh out of it, but now it seems Murdoc is getting a bigger kick out of it than her.

Oh well, least she can laugh more about it tomorrow.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well here it is, 2D lost a bet a dressed like a woman. Though Murdoc got the biggest joy out of it, it seems. Oh, and if anyone is wondering, no they weren't banned for life from the mall, they got away. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, redbloodqueen69. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	9. I Scream For A Night Of Fun

**TITLE** **: I Scream For A Night Of Fun**

 **RATED** **: T**

 **PAIRING** **: 2D/Murdoc**

 **REQUESTED BY** **: Carrie W**

 **SUMMARY** **: After another long week of interviews, photo shoots and other things, the Gorillaz are ready for their Sunday night of goofing off. What will happen exactly?**

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~* *~* GORILLAZ *~***

It was Sunday night and Noodle was almost asleep in the front seat as Russel drove her home. There had been a lot on their plate, an interview, a signing, photo shooting, and of course a meet and greet.

2D and Murdoc managed to escape the interview, which she and Russel just finished, and head home early. They were getting things set up for their usual Gorillaz Sunday night of laziness.

They always stack up on a ton of junk and drinks with movies and games galore. She was so looking forward to just goofing off for the rest of the night.

They pull up to the house and she happily exits the car.

"Think Murdoc brought out his liquor?" asked Noodle.

"Baby girl, no drinking, you're too young." said Russel.

"I'm twenty-two, Russel, I'm old enough." said Noodle.

"Don't remind me!" yelled Russel, tearing up a bit.

Noodle lets out a small chuckle as she walks up to the front door, unlocking it with her key. The two walk in to see the lights on, so 2D and Murdoc were obviously home.

"They should already be in the living room, I texted them after the interview to have everything ready." said Russel.

The young woman sighs to remove her coat and head towards the living room.

As she gets closer she hears laughing, it was 2D. Why was he laughing, did he and Murdoc start without them!

Sure they're in a relationship, but shouldn't they have at least waited.

She gets into the living room to scold them when she pauses, cheeks quickly turning red.

2D was on the floor, covered in white, laughing as Murdoc held him down, long tongue licking at his neck.

"I-it tickles, hah, Murdoc sto-op!" laughed 2D.

"Nah, taste too good." chuckled Murdoc.

He licks up a large glob on the singer's cheek, humming at the taste.

Noodle covers her mouth, cheeks red, holding in a gasp. She wasn't sure if she was to gasp in shock or in a fan girl kind of way.

It gets ruined as Russel steps in.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" demanded Russel.

The two stop and face their two bd mates.

"Hi Russ, interview went well?" asked 2D sweetly.

"Uh ya, now, what is this?" asked Russel.

"We picked up ice cream and Murdoc started going crazy with the whip cream, he made the can explode and said not to waste it." said 2D.

The two eye Murdoc who just stared at them boredly.

"What, I like whip cream." said Murdoc, licking another glob from 2D's face.

Noodle calms down, but her cheeks remain pink. She can't believe how off she was. The bluenette wipes a bit off his shirt to stick his finger in the Satanist's mouth, getting a smirk from the guitarist.

"Oh wait, this is wrong." said Noodle.

The three look at her in confusion as she walks in to dump some sprinkles on the singer's head followed by a cherry.

"There, a blueberry sundae." giggled Noodle.

2D beams in amusement before shaking his head, getting rid of the sprinkles but catches the cherry. He pops it into his mouth with a hum.

"Ah man, are we really doing this?" asked Russel.

His answer is Murdoc smacking him in the face with whip cream.

"Yes we are, Russel my boy, I bought a lot of supplies." laughed Murdoc.

The large man looks over to the table to see the ice cream as well as toppings. Cherries, whip cream canisters, chocolate, caramel, and strawberry sauce, and of course sprinkles.

With his own smirk, Russel grabs a whip cream canister to squirt some onto his hand.

"Payback, Murdoc." smirked Russel.

"Oh fuck no, you'll break my nose again." cried out Murdoc.

"You talked up a big game, now take it like a man." laughed Russel.

He approaches but the bassist sprays the whip cream in his face before leaping over the table to escape.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" yelled Murdoc.

Russel runs after him with Noodle laughing hard.

"Hey Noods." said 2D.

She looks to the bluenette to laugh as she gets hit with the chocolate sauce.

"No, Toochi, please!" laughed Noodle, jumping back.

The singer giggles as she looks at her chocolate stained outfit, luckily it was all dark colors anyway. She brings up her hand to lick the chocolate off.

"Hmm, you got the good stuff." she said.

"Course, can't have good sundaes without good toppings." said 2D.

Noodle licks off a bit more chocolate before grabbing the strawberry sauce. 2D laughs as he gets nailed and gets Noodle in return with more chocolate.

Laughter fills the Gorillaz household as they have a massive food fight.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Noodle groans happily as she stuffs another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. After their epic food fight, they all gathered back into the living room to watch some movies and dig into their sundaes.

The ice cream already melted quite a bit so they were eating it all in one night. Luckily Murdoc bought all those supplies.

She peeks next to her to see Russel slurping down his seventh bowl of ice cream. He was stained in whip cream and other ice cream toppings as she was.

Though 2D was stained worse since he was the only one wearing bright colors.

She smiles to look at him, cuddled with Murdoc as the older man feds another cherry to him. She puts down her bowl, having had enough ice cream, to look at them.

"So, food fight again next Sunday?" asked Noodle.

"Sure, but maybe something less...sticky, this'll be a bitch to clean in the morning." said Russel.

"Nah, we have money, we'll just hire a maid, unless Stu wants to play dress up again." laughed Murdoc.

Noodle chokes on her drink as Russel drops his bowl. 2D can only flush red.

"You promised to keep this in the bedroom." he whined.

Murdoc just shrugs before popping another cherry into his mouth. All in all, it was another successful goof off night.

 _ **AN:**_ **I've never written food play before, so I looked online for help but it wasn't really helpful. Still, Carrie W wanted fun, consensual food play, what could be more so than with an epic ice cream food fight? I hope you liked it. Stay tuned and plz review.**


End file.
